


An Ancient Game

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bones teaches Spock a game.





	An Ancient Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



Spock raised an eyebrow at the doctor, then made another move, the only one that was left to him.

Len immediately moved his own checker in quick series of jumps, and grinned brightly. "Looks like game, Spock."

"An interesting, and antiquated, pastime. Much like the Tic Tac Toe you introduced me to, it relies heavily on who goes first, and memory for patterns."

Len shrugged, a sly look in his eyes. "Maybe there is. But there's patterns to beat first player advantage in checkers at least."

Spock indicated the board. "Then let us play again, Doctor, and let me learn."


End file.
